This invention relates to a method of producing hydrogen and carbon-oxide-containing process gases in general and, in particular, to a new and useful method of providing gases for reducing ores and synthesizing hydrocarbons and oxygen-containing organic substances, wherein, the gases are generated by directing a suspension of finely ground coal and water with oxygen into a burner for burning the coal to gases and for subsequently directing the gases into quenching water.